Boarding school in Panem
by nessie.and.jake.4ever
Summary: Katniss goes to a boarding school far from home and meets many friends along the way, but on person sticks out. Who is it? Read to find out! (I do not own the hunger games. If i did there would be more books than just 3!)
1. Chapter 1

**Decided to start my new story :) YAY! I just want to say; all the people who haven't read my other stories yet, please do that! You don't have to do it now just do it when you get some free time…ok! Also I now have a YouTube account if you're interested. My name on there is cecenineteen13. I do vlogs and stuff but you're not here to read about those! Anyway here it is! Enjoy the first chapter and please review! Thank you!**

I closed up my large bag and went out to the car. Dad walked out moments later with the keys and my remaining bags while mom and Prim (Who wasn't old enough to come with me yet) waved goodbye from the porch. Dad turned the key and the car roared to life. We backed out of the driveway and started to my new school. I grabbed my ear buds and iPod and turned on my favorite song. Before I knew it I was singing along.

We got to the train station in record time and dad helped get my bags out of the car.

"Remember to call us sometime. Even if you send a letter we want to hear from you ok?" he told me. I nodded and hugged him tightly. He made a wheezing sound like I was squeezing him to tight. He always did this when I hugged him.

"Alright now get on kid, before you miss your train." He told me

"Ok dad. Love you!" I yelled over my shoulder. I saw him waving and he yelled back.

"Love you too!" he yelled and watched me get on the train. A tall man told me where my seat was and I looked for it. I reached my seat and looked down to see a girl with blond hair and blue eyes looking at me surprised.

"Katniss!" she yelled

"Madge!" I yelled back and sat in my seat.

"Is this your seat?" she asked

"No Madge… I sat here just because." I said sarcastically. She gave me a look and we laughed. We talked almost the whole way but we fell asleep about an hour later.

Somebody shook my shoulder and I opened my eyes and looked at them. A blond about my age looked at me.

"Hey wake up were here." She said. I stood up and shook Madge who didn't wake up. I was getting aggravated so I slapped in the face hard.

"OWW!" she squealed

"You should have woke up." I told her

The blond let us in the line and I turned around.

"Excuse me, what's you name?" I asked

"Glimmer." She said. I nodded

"Katniss." I said "and that's Madge." I told her she nodded just like I did.

"It's very nice to meet you both" she said as we walked off the train steps. She pointed to a brunette just getting off after us.

"That's my boy friend Marvel." She stated.

"Oh." I said and we walked into the front office. I was all purple…I mean EVERYTHING was covered in the color purple. I would be sick if I had to stay in here all day.

The woman (Who was obviously wearing a wig because it was purple too) looked at us with a huge grin plastered on her face.

"Ah and who might you be?" she asked. We each told her our names and she looked on her computer for us.

"Ok. I'll have a paper with your dorm numbers and schedules in it printed out in just a second. You can have a seat if you like." She gestured to some couches and a couple of chairs. We all sat down and more people came in the door.

"Hey. Do you want to exchange numbers?" glimmer and marvel asked us. We accepted and exchanged our phone numbers.

"Have you gone to school here before?" Glimmer asked. I shook my head.

"You haven't" she asked. I shook my head again.

"It's a lot of fun." She said "If you get a room with the right people."

We sat a little longer (there were a lot of people coming in) and somebody sat beside me.

"Hey" he said. This guy was really cute. He had blond hair and blue eyes like Glimmer but he had a sparkle in his eye...I like him!

"Hey." I said shyly.

"How are you?" he asked

"Fine. Thank you "I said and he nodded once. We talked about random things. We looked through magazines pointing out things we did and didn't like and it turns out we have a lot in common.

"Katniss Everdeen?" the woman at the desk called. I stood up and looked back at him

"Well that's me." I said. He nodded.

"Maybe I could give you a call sometime?" I asked. He smiled and gave me his number.

"See you around" I called as I walked to the front desk getting a slip of paper. I looked and found my dorm about 15 minutes later. I put the key in the hole and opened the door to find 6 empty beds all lined up facing me on the far left wall. I looked at the wall in front of me and there were 3 windows above a couch. I went to sit on the couch and there was a desk with a TV and a small fridge on it. I looked to my left and there was a bathroom with 3 showers and 6 sinks, one for each of us. I went in and put my things by my sink and in my cabinet. Then I looked for the closets.

On the wall with the TV there were 3 closets (I guess we were going to have to share.). I walked into one and found two racks and 2 dressers. I put my things away and sat on my bed waiting. Madge came in next and asked if I wanted to share a closet with her.

"No offence Madge but I think you and Glimmer should share. You guys seem to have the same sense of style." Madge's eyes widened and she looked at me.

"YOU'RE RIGHT!" she screamed. She sprinted to one of the empty closets and empties her oversized suitcase.

I got up and looked in the mini fridge…nothing. Grr. I guess we'll have to go to one of the grocery stores on campus. They basically have a whole town on campus. Restaurants, movie theaters, stores, libraries, stuff like that. I bet one of the first places Madge would go is the campus library. She was a big bookworm. She had one bag full of just books. Nothing else.

She finally finished unpacking and the door opened again.

**Who do you guys think their next roommate will be? Hmm? Idk. Also I want some ideas from you guys. They are greatly appreciated. Another thing I want to say and I out this in my other stories too, there has been a lot of suicides where I live and I want to make sure everybody has somebody to talk to about things that they need to get off their chest or just need some advise. I just want to let everybody know if they ever need somebody to talk to or need some advice PM me and I will help you the best I can I promise. I won't judge you at all and you don't have to talk to me. You can talk to your friends or family or guidance counselors in your school; I'm just saying I'm here for you guys **

**Ok now that I've got that out of the way please review and tell me what you think or give me some ideas! :**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am so sorry I haven't updated in forever. I know you guys are probably really mad at me and I you have good reason to be.**

But I'm back and here is the next chapter:

disclaimer: I don't own the hunger games

A girl with long, curly red hair and sea green eyes walked in the room and a boy with blond hair walked in the room behind her.  
"This is it." The boy said. The girl looked around and try didn't even notice us. The girl was the first to see us sitting on the bed.  
"Are you guys my new roommates?!" She asked excitedly. We nodded and I stood up from my bed.  
"I'm Katniss everdeen and this is Madge." I informed her. She nodded and smiled out stretching her hand.  
"Annie Cresta!" She said and I shook her hand.  
"How many people are going we going to share a room with?" She asked.  
"6"Madge replied. Annie nodded again and chose her closet.  
"I guess we're sharing closets huh." She stated and Madge and I confirmed. She walked out of the closet and made her way to the bathroom to unpack her bag full of lotions makeup and other things. The boy rolled his eyes jokingly and smiled.  
"Thank you Annie for introducing me to your new roommates!" He said. I could hear Annie giggle and yell a small 'sorry' before going back to her work.  
The boy turned to me and held his hand out.  
"Finnick Odair."he introduced himself. I shook his hand like I did Annie's and so did Madge.  
"I'm Annie's boyfriend by the way. Just thought I'd put that out there. The ladies love me." He said Annie came out of the bathroom  
"Yeah right! don't believe 's full of himself."She said. We laughed and Finicks jaw dropped  
"I'll have you know, all the girls drool over me! I used to step in a puddle of girl drool everyday!" He said. Annie rolled her eyes and shook her head.

Finnick left saying he needed to g unpack but it was not over and he would show us that he was the hottest man alive.  
Annie told us she was from district 4 and so was finnick  
"What was it like?" Madge asked her  
"Very sunny. We lived on the beach too so we got to play in the ocean and build sandcastles. It was pretty fun." She explained. We listened intently to what she was saying.  
"So were are you guys from?" She asked  
"District 12" we said. We talked about our district too but there isn't really much to tell.  
It was around 5 or 6:00 when we decided to go get some dinner on campus. We looked through the campus's little town and found a place that said it was new but it had an old look to it like something from a fairy tale...I liked it!  
We went in and we instantly smelt pasta and garlic bread. I was in love!

A nice waitress showed us our seats and took our drink she left we started to talk.

"How long have you and Finnick known each other?" Madge asked

"Hmm. Lets see.." Annie said looking up. "About 2 or 3 years." She said nodding. Madge's eyes widened

"You guys have been together that long?!" She asked. Annie nodded again

"Dang." Madge said sitting back in our booth.i was in the inside and Annie was across from Madge so I out my feet up in the empty space in front of me, careful not to hit Annie with my feet. Annie was really sweet. I could live with her this year. I have a feeling she can keep everyone sane.

The waitress came out with our drinks and we ordered. Me and Madge got a medium plate of pasta but Annie got a large. I looked at her in disbelief

"Annie?" I said  
"Yes?"  
"Are you going to eat all that?" I asked when they set the food out I front of her. She laughed and picked up her fork.

"Yeah!" She said and she did. Me And Madge finished our plates of pasta and looked at Annie. She had just finished and almost her whole plate was clean

"O my gosh!" Madge exclaimed "you are thin but you eat like a hog." She said. "No offense" she added quickly but Annie just laughed

"None taken. And I haven't had anything to eat today."

"Clearly" Madge muttered. We all laughed and left our table after paying the bill.

I put in my key and turned it. I don't know if anyone is in there yet. I don't hear anybody so I guess our other roommates are coming tomorrow. I opened the door to find that I was wrong. 2 girls stood by the empty beds. One girl had her suitcase open and the other was laying on her bed list ing to heavy metal that I could hear all the way across the room. These will be the rebels I thought to myself.

I walked in a little farther and the girl who was still unpacking looked up at us.

"You guys must be our other roommates." She said. Her eyes were cold and she looked kind of mean but I think I could handle her.

"Yeah." I said. She walked up to me. She was slightly taller but not much.

"Johanna Mason and that over there" she motioned to the girl listening I her music "that's Clove." She said and we introduced ourselves.

"Sorry we didn't wait till you got back to eat. We didn't think we would get any new roommates today." Annie said. Johanna shook her head

"Don't worry about it. I already ae. That's how she got hear before me." Johanna said. We looked at each other and shrugged. I sat on my bed and got my iPhone out to find a new message from prim and Gale. I opened the one from prim first

"Hey Katniss!" It said. I replied to her message and opened gales

Hey Catnip! Here's my room num. 266 (idk. I just chose a ransom number)

I put his number in my notes on my iPod and looked up from my phone. Glimmer barged in the room very angry

"Stupid desk lady!" She said "she got my room number wrong. I was in a room full of guys!" She said. I laughed at her. I knew she was in our room. I figured she was in another dorm with one of her friends or with marvel.

She unpacked quickly and clove looked up obviously hearing the door slam the door (I would be surprised if she even felt the vibration) and pulled one ear bud out of her ear.

"What was that?!" She asked. clove was actually really pretty. She had long black or brown hair (I couldn't tell) and freckles.

"Somebody slammed the door." I explained. She looked at me Mage and Annie

"When did to you get here?" She said. Johanna took this one

"They came in a couple minutes just got done eating. They didn't know we were going to be here tonight." She said and I nodded confirming it was true.

"Ok" Clove said pausing her music and taking the head phones out of her phone. She curled them up and stuffed them in the nightstand drawer.

Glimmer got out of the bathroom. And went to the closet. She groaned in frustration.

"Where is my closet?" She asked

"Oh! Your sharing with me!" Madge told her.

"Oh. Ok!" Glimmer said and Madge told her where their closet was.

"Who's sharing with me?" I asked

"I don't know. Where's your closet?" Annie asked. I told her

"Oh! I am. I hope you don't mind." She said.

"Of course not."

"Ok good." She said. " I promise I'm not a big fashion and shopping nut" she said and I smiled

"Me neither." I told already had something in common. Turned out Jo (Johanna) and clove Weren't either so my day got better. Only 2 fashionistas. Awesome.

After everybody was packed and had their pajamas on, we climbed into our beds and said goodnight before turning out the lights and falling asleep


	3. please help me and watch these videos!

Hey guys. Sorry I didn't forget about you guys but I've been having a hard time writing the rest of this story. Could anybody give me an idea(s) please? Thank you it would be much appreciated. Also I want you guys right now to go to YouTube and go check out Aaron's vlogs and review telling me what you thought about them…did you watch them? GO, GO, GO! The guys that makes them is from my favorite tv show and they literally make my day. I could have the worst day and I watch at least 1 of their videos and my day is all better! Love those guys!

OK so I have 2 or 3 things for you to do and **GO DO THESE THINGS! I PROMISE, IT WOULD HELP ME AND YOU WILL LAUGH YOUR BUTT OFF! I'M SERIOUS!**

**1) give me story idea(s)**

**2) GO TO YOUTUBE AND WATCH AARON'S VLOGS! THEY ARE HILARIOUS! YOU WONT REGRET IT I PROMISE!**

**3) AFTER YOU HAVE WATCHED AARONS VLOGS, REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT EVEN IF YOU ARE A GUEST! PLEASE WATCH THEM! AGAIN YOU WONT REGRET IT! DO IT FOR ME PLEASE!**


	4. please read authors note

Sorry I haven't been updating but I am working on a story for the young author's festival. Our teacher is making us do it. If you guys want me too though I will post part of it on here and have you guys tell me what you think. That would be great. Just review and tell me what I should do.

Also I need some ideas so if you could give me those it would be very much appreciated.

Another thing, need more people to follow or just want to see some of my pics, follow my instagram: cece1913

Want to get to know me? KIK me too: christawilson1913

Love all my fans and I will have the next chapter up soon

Hugs and kisses to all!


	5. Chapter 5

KPOV

I was the first one awake so I decided to go for a walk. I out on some clean clothes and grabbed my key before heading out the door. I left a note on the TV (With my phone number just in case) on the TV before I left though.

I walked down the hall to the elevator and hit the lobby button. When I walked out of the elevator, something caught my eye. I turned to find Peeta walking out the lobby's large doors. I ran to catch up with him. I don't know what it was about Peeta, but I feel like ive know him forever but that couldn't be. I wasn't a really friend with anyone but Gale and Madge.

"Hey!" I called out to Peeta waving my hand in the air.

"Oh hey Katniss" he replied. "What are you doing?" he asked once I reached him. I slowed down so we were walking at the same speed.

"Just going on a walk. What about you?" I responded. He looked down at me.

"The same." I said smiling and looking back up at him. He smiled revealing his perfectly straight and blinding white teeth. This made me afraid to show mine because I never really took care of mine like I should and when I did, it was because mom and dad pushed me too. After seeing his grin, I promised myself that I would take better care of them from now on.

"Well would you like to walk with me?" he asked still smiling.

"Sure." I said and we walked down the path together. After a little while, Peeta began to talk.

"So what are your roommates like?" he asked.

"They're nice I guess. I didn't really get to know 2 of them because they got there so late but I did get to meet the other 2." I said

"What about the other one? Aren't all rooms supposed to have 6 people?" he asked obviously puzzled.

"We've been friends for a long time." I explained. Peeta made and 'o' shape with his mouth and we walked a little further down the path till we reached the little campus town.

"Would you like to have breakfast with me?" he asked.

"I didn't bring any money." I didn't. I was expecting him to let the offer drop but he didn't.

"I'll pay for it." He said but I shook my head slightly.

"That wouldn't feel right." I said but he laughed.

"Oh come on." He begged. I finally agreed and we went a small pancake house (I swear this campus had everything you could imagine. They even have their own mall!)

A tall blond waitress seated us. She was really pretty and you could tell she was a student here. We ordered our drinks and she left.

"So what are your roommates like?" I asked him the same thing he asked me. He laughed.

"Well I can already tell they are big party animals." He said

"And that's bad?" I raised my eyebrow

"Well not exactly but it will be really hard to study." He explained. I nodded slowly showing him I understood where he was coming from.

"You could always come to our room and study with me if you want. My roommates aren't as loud." I offered. He thanked me just as the waitress came with our drinks.

"Thank you." Peeta said and the waitress left so we could decide on what we wanted.

"When do classes start? Do you know?" Peeta asked. I thought about it for a minute.

"I _think_ they start Wednesday of next week." I said putting some weight on the 'think'

He looked confused with a little anger mixed in.

"Why do they start school on a Wednesday? Why not Monday? It would make a lot more sense to me." He said taking a sip of his drink. I laughed not thinking about my teeth. They weren't yellow. They were white, but not like his.

"Well why don't you become principal." I joked. He slammed his fist on the table.

"I think I will." He said. He made it sound like he was angry but I knew he was just playing around because when I laughed at him, he laughed with me.

The waitress came around and of course we spent the whole time talking so we had to tell her to give us another minute. She was obviously upset that she couldn't take our order yet but she made it sound like it was 'unicorns and rainbows' but I knew she was mad. Peeta noticed too.

"Lets look at the menu and decide what we want before she comes back and hits us over the head with to-go boxes (**that almost happened to me and my mom but I will post that story at the end of this chapter. It was funny)** I laughed and opened my untouched menu.

We decided what we wanted and talked for a little bit longer until the waitress got back.

"2 chocolate chip pancakes" I said she scribbled it down on her slip of paper and turned to Peeta. He just ordered some regular pancakes and the waitress disappeared into the back of the restaurant again.

"So what district are you from?" he asked

"District 12." I responded.

"Oh." He said surprised

"What?" I asked him.

"Well I didn't expect you to be from a poorer district. I figured you would have been from at least 4" he said. I didn't know if he calling my district poor should offend me or if I should be glad that I look good enough that someone thought I was from one of the richer districts.

"Oh." was all I could say.

"Im sorry if I offended you. Are you mad?" he asked. I could tell in his voice, that he really didn't want to offend me in any way.

"No." I said even though I was still confused. I decided to get over it and enjoy my breakfast.

After we finished eating he walked me up to my dorm. I thanked him for paying but he told me not to worry about it.

"No really. I owe you." I pushed but he just shook his head.

"See you later Katniss." he said and he walked to the elevator. I walked into the dorm to find 3 girls looking at me with excitement and the other 2 sleeping in.

"So…who was that." Glimmer squealed.

"Just a friend." I said. Madge and Annie looked at each other, then back at me.

"Ok yup that's exactly what he is." The joked like they didn't believe me.

"He is." I said again but they shook their heads

"Then where were you this morning?" Madge asked me.

"I went to breakfast with him."

"Yeah right." She laughed

"Im serious! Call and ask him!" I said

"Oh so you got his number!" Johanna said. She had apparently been listening in on the whole conversation.

"Yes but that doesn't mean were together!" I said. After about 5 minutes more we decided to let the matter drop and go on with our everyday business.

Sorry I know I stopped it at a sucky part but I couldn't write anymore. Im all out of ideas for this chapter. Sorry.

**Anyway I promised a story so here it is:**

**My mom and me were eating out with my stepdad and little sister and we asked for a to-go box. The waitress was already mad (we don't know why) so when she came around with the box, she shoved it in my moms face and almost hit her with it. We were laughing about it of course but we were still pretty upset.**

**SERIOUS NOTE!**

**Could you guys keep my friend in your thoughts? She's having a hard time and has already admitted that she used to cut (only on the inside of her lip so no one could see and its hardly visible now) and she said that me and my other friend are the only reason she's not hurting or killing herself right now. Please keep her in your thoughts or pray for her if you believe in praying because I don't like seeing her like this. She's starving herself too because she doesn't get that she's skinny enough as it is. Please just pray or keep her in your thoughts.**

**Love you guys and thank you for reading my story!**

**Love,**

**Hugergameslover**


	6. Chapter 6

**HEY guys! Im back! Im SOO sorry for not posting in a LONG time! Ill make it up to you guys I promise! ALSO! Im having a contest: the winner gets to write the next chapter OR their idea for the next chapter will be posted. AND ALSO! A special shout out to IloveFinnick4 and mellarkfan121 for all the reviews lol! You're amazing!**

**IloveFinnick4:**

1 I have no clue why my friend was doing all that stuff. It broke my heart: (

2 I have made 2 other stories. One kind of like this called "Science and Love" and one in the future called "They're back" just go to my profile and check them out!

3 Also Finnick is the best. He is one of my favorites along with Johanna and Haymitch in the Hunger Games books!

4 Your ideas were really good too and I will defiantly use them thank you! And Gracie is really cute! Zak (the guy that always wears black and fell into the water kind of) got her from the NSPCA.

5 And it was really boring. : ( I wish I could have put this story in

**Mellarkfan121: **

1 thanks for your idea too! That would be fun to write! Thanks!

2 And I don't know why she was doing all that: (she is much better though! Thank you for your prayers! I really appreciate it!

**Thank you also, for all of you who were thinking about my friend. Thankfully, she is doing a lot better! Thank you so much! You guys are the best and I love each and every one of you! You all hold a special place in my heart lol. Now Im getting all cheesy so ill just stop! HA! Here is the next chapter!**

KATNISS POV:

The next day, all the girls and I decided to go to the movies and then out to eat. We ended up spending most of our time trying to decide what movie to see. Madge wanted to see a scary movie, but Annie was to scared so she suggested a romantic comedy, making Johanna and clove gag, but glimmer agreed. I didn't care; I just wanted this fight to be over with.

"How about we all split up and watch separate movies." Madge said but glimmer shook her head. See, what Glimmer is trying to do, is get us all to bond. She believes that we would have more fun if we bonded more quickly, which might be true, but I don't think we are doing any bonding in front of this theater. I think we are doing the opposite.

"The whole point of all this is for us to all be together." Glimmer said slowly. They started fighting again. Johanna got out of the circle and grabbed my arm.

"We need to do something," I said and she smiled.

"And that's exactly what we are going to do.

So we went up and bought tickets for a kid's movie.

"Ok guys. I got the tickets. Lets go." I said and Johanna and I started walking into the theater.

"We haven't even decided yet!" Clove said.

"We did, now come on." Johanna said

We played the little word scrambles before the movie started. Johanna sat by me (just so we could laugh and cut up. We had no problem bonding) and Madge was next. Glimmer, Clove and Annie sat in front of us since there were only 3 seats per row where we were sitting. The lights dimmed and the movie started. As the movie began, Johanna and I couldn't control our laughter as everyone turned to look at us.

"What did you guys do?" glimmer asked.

"You wanted us to bond, so we did. We agreed on this movie right here." Johanna said trying to suppress her laughter but she couldn't. When clove saw what movie we were watching, she spit out her drink and laughed. She looked back at us.

"You guys are horrible." She laughed. We just shrugged. "Glimmer and Madge are soo mad." We shrugged again

"They should have picked." We laughed and I bent down.

"But this way everyone gets what they want. Its not scary for Annie, but scary for Madge because its for kids, and it's a comedy…for us." I said and she laughed.

The movie ended and Madge and Glimmer just looked at us, and then kept walking. We didn't care though so we followed right behind them.

MADGE POV:

"I can't believe they picked that movie." Glimmer said I just laughed.

"I thought it was kind of funny. You should have been sitting beside them. They were making a bunch of jokes and everything about it. It was really funny. And plus we couldn't decide what to watch so they did. It was our fault." I said. Glimmer nodded.

"True. But they could have told us." She said

"No cause then it wouldn't have been a funny surprise." I just smiled at her. She looked back at me and just laughed. By now we were out on the streets. I think everything was good as gold now.

KATNISS POV:

We walked into a restaurant that only had tons of students in it, but luckily there was one table for us.

We sat down and gave the waiter our drink orders. Peeta texted me asking if I wanted to go to breakfast with him again tomorrow morning and I said yes. He said he would come pick me up at about 9 or 10.

And that was pretty much it for our night. Nothing else happened really when we got back we all just went to bed.

THE NEXT DAY

KATNISS POV:

That morning I heard someone knock on the door.

"Coming." I moaned and rolled out of bed. I put my robe on and opened the door to see peeta standing in the doorway.

"Hey what are you doing here so early." I said and he looked confused.

"Am I earl?" He said and I looked at the clock. It was 9:30 and everyone was gone.

"Oh my gosh Im so sorry. Give me about 30 minutes to get dressed and ready ok?" I asked and he nodded saying he completely understood.

I got dressed, did my hair and put my makeup on in record time. I opened the door and Peeta was gone. My heart sunk. I took to long and he left. I frowned and closed the door. I sat on the couch and watched TV but there was something blocking my way. I got up to get it and there was a note from the girls saying they went shopping while I was going to breakfast (Madge snatched my phone away at dinner).

I got some ice cream out of the fridge and opened the lid when there was a knock on the door. Probably just the girls and their hands are full and they need help in. when I opened it Gale stood there in the doorway smiling.

"Hey catnip." He said I smiled "where is Madge? She told me you guys were in a room together." He came right on in.

"She left to go shopping." I said.

"And what about you? Why aren't you out to breakfast with Peeta?" he asked

"How did you know?"

"Peeta and I are roommates along with this guy named Finnick and Marvel. They are pretty cool. But anyway that's not the point. Why aren't you out with Peeta."

"He left." I said. "I over slept and when I answered the door I thought he was early then I realized I was late getting up and I told him to wait while I got dressed and ready and when I opened the door he was gone." I explained and he nodded sadly.

"That doesn't sound like him. I know I haven't known him but only a couple days but he's really nice and would never do something like that. I don't know what's going on." Gale said standing up, and heading for the door.

"I don't know either." We said our goodbyes and he left. I got the ice cream out again only to be interrupted by yet another knock. I groaned and put the ice cream back in the fridge.

I opened the door and to my surprise Peeta was there this time.

"Katniss Im so sorry! I went to get you some flowers while you were getting ready, but I didn't know what kind you liked and it took forever to pay for them and get them back to you. Im so sorry I hope you're not mad. But if you are you have every right to be!" he said quickly

I sighed happily "I thought you were mad and left." I said and invited him in. I out the flowers on the table and we left for breakfast.

**Ok I think that is all I can right for now Im out of ideas but don't worry Im not stopping! Its summer vacation now so I wall have a lot of time to write! Just some notes:**

**If you have watt pad go look me up!**

** My username: beautiful_dreamer13_13 (I think lol I really don't know)**

**One of my stories are "Finally Found Love" its about a girl named Avery who travels and makes a TV show and a guy named Damien Cross who travels with her and that's all Im saying:)**

**CONTEST RULES!:**

**YOU CAN ONLY BE IN THE CONTEST IF YOU ARE NOT A GUEST! This is just so I can pm the winner!**

**YOU HAVE TO ANSWER IN A REVIEW!**

**AND THAT'S IT!**

**CONTEST QUESTION:**

**_When is Katniss Everdeen's Birthday?_**

**_a) October 1_**

**_b) April 8_**

**_c) May 8_**

**_d) January 8_**

**Please answer and give your best guess!**

**Love you guys and again so sorry for not posting!**

**And thank you for looking at Aaron's vlogs! They are pretty funny! If you haven't seen them, go watch one on you tube! They always brighten my day!**

**So that's it for right now! Love you all and I hope to hear from you guys in the reviews! You can also kik me if you just want to chat and follow me on instagram and pheed!**

**My kik:cece1913**

**My instagram: beautiful_dreamer_13**

**My pheed: beautiful_dreamer_13 or bautiful_dream_13 (f the 1****st**** on doesn't work)**

**I love all you guys!**

**Stay awesome!**

**Love,**

**Hugergameslover! : )**


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! So I wanted to share one of my watt pad stories with you guys! This one I think will be called Lost-and-Found.

It is about a princess, who is stolen on the day she was born and who was taken to a small cottage in the woods to live, but her 'mother' dies in a devastating fire and the stolen princess is left on her own. When winter comes she has nothing to do for food, so she leaves the woods and finds the kingdom she was taken from (though she has no clue she is a princess.) she rummages through the trash for food since she has no money but is caught and taken to jail. She makes some friends, and is noticed by a guard after one of her escape attempts. I won't tell you what happens next cause you got to read and find out : P

Ok so there is an app and website where you can read it .com and I will post the link to the first chapter of the story on the bottom of this page. My other story I told you guys about got deleted cause no one was reading it L but oh well. I also have another one but idk what its about yet.

So anyway please read and follow me and my story on watt pad and be sure to vote on it too. I might even send it in to the awards! :D but you guys have to love it for me to. My name is still un decided to so you guys get to help! :D

Here are my ideas:

Beautiful_evol (love spelt backwards)

Love_is_beautiful

Or

Bella_love

(Bella means beautiful)

So you guys vote and ill pick based on wwhat you guys think. Here is part of the story I was telling you guys about.

_**She had no clue how far she had run. She ran as far as she could only stopping when something was in her way. She knew they were already after her. She heard them yelling and could see the smoke emanating from their torches. She ran quickly out of the kingdom before anyone could catch her. No one saw her. No one caught a glimpse of her. Her job was done.**_

**_ When she reached her destination, the noise from behind her had seized. She climbed the sheer steps, and finally landed on the concrete floor, holding a newborn child in her week arms. She was so week, she collapsed right there in the floor. Before she fell into a deep slumber she heard a baby coo, but the rest was black._**

**-13 years later-**

** Mother died years ago, leaving me on my own in the woods. Our small cottage went down due to a fire but what started it was unknown. I had lived in these woods my whole life but I was never without a stable shelter till a year ago. I never wondered to far from our burnt cottage though.**

** It was now winter. This was my first winter without a home. I couldn't make a fire; mother always did that for me. I didn't have food either; I hadn't saved enough for this time of the year for I was starved after the fire.**

Whatcha think? Please vote and read my story

beautiful_evol


	8. chapter written by: IloveFinnick4!

A/N: Hello fellow people. I am IloveFinnick4, and I was the contest winner, so here I am. Writing the chapter. So... here it is!

Katniss POV

He is so sweet. He came back with flowers. No one has ever done that for me. We walk over to the breakfast diner, and sit there talking for a bit.

"So, when is your birthday?" Peeta asked me.

"May 8th," I answered. "What about you?" I asked him. (A/N: I have no idea when Peeta's birthday is, so I chose a random date.)

"July 31," he answered. We both nodded our heads. He was being very... un-Peeta like. What happened to the social guy I know? I know he is planning something... I am about to ask him when the waiter comes by.

I look up at him, and see a pair of sea green eyes. He has bronze hair, and looks like he's 17 years old. He is panting like he ran over here. I read the name tag. Finnick. Must be Gale's other room mate he was talking about.

"Hello, I am Finnick, I will be your server this morning," he says, looking around the room and finally his eyes land on us.

"Oh! Hey Peeta! I didn't think you were coming here with your girlfriend for breakfast," he says, wiggling his eyebrows at him. Peeta turns beat red, and his eyes find the floor.

"May I speak to you a minute, Finnick?" Peeta asks.

"Sure?" Finnick answers.

Peeta POV

"What are you doing here!?" I yell at him in a whisper.

"My job! I got hired yesterday! I didn't know you and Katniss were coming here!" he whispers back.

"Oh... Well she's not my girlfriend! You know that! Not yet, anyway," I say, my eyes finding the floor. That's when I realize where we are. We're in the janitors closet.

"Oh, so you have an imaginary girlfriend?" he asks, but I shake my head.

"No! What are you talking abou-" I start but he cuts me off.

"OK, so I'll just ask out Katniss for you then?" he says and runs off like an antelope. I chase after him, just as he reaches the table.

Finnick POV

I run over to their table, heavy feet following me. He'll never catch me!

"Hey Katniss?" I say, sitting in front of her, where Peeta was sitting earlier.

"Yeah?" she says, and turns her head up, now looking bored.

"Will you-" Peeta cuts me off, his hand on my mouth, causing me to fumble. She raises an eyebrow in question, and I get dragged off to the janitors closet once again.

"You insane?! She'll say no!" he whisper/shouts again.

"I'm trying to help!" I whisper.

"No! No more help from any of you anymore! I can do this by myself! Watch me! At the end of the date, I'm going to prove to you that Peeta Mellark, doesn't need any help to get the girl of his dreams." And with that, he storms out the closet door.

Katniss POV

Peeta comes walking my way, looking calm and casual. I wonder what Finnick was going to ask me... Oh well, I'm hungry.

"So, what will that be?" Finnick asks, and we order the usual.

"Chocolate chip pancakes," I say. I'm bored, now. The question he was going to ask is pulling at my brain, my mouth. I know no good will come out of it, if I ask. So I don't hear about it, and I don't say anything about it. Everyone just forgets, and it relaxes, a bit.

"Just normal pancakes." Peeta orders. Finnick writes it down, and looks between us. He shakes his head, and walks off silently.

"What was that about?" I ask Peeta.

"Nothing," he replies.

"OK," I say, not wanting him to get mad. Maybe, it's just a guy thing?

Finnick returns, bringing our pancakes, and we just order some orange juice and eat our pancakes in silence.

Johanna POV

"I'm so bored!" I shout. We are walking into the 50th dress shop, and Madge and Glimmer have at least found 15. Clove has 1 or 2, she usually doesn't wear dresses. I have 1 or 2 too, and like Clove, I don't really like to wear dresses. Annie, she has around 8. Why did Katniss have to go for breakfast?!

"And why is that?" Annie asks, looking through a rack.

"Because this is the 50th dress shop we have been in!" I shout. Glimmer, and Madge went to look at a different rack, and Clove, who has found all the dresses she needs, sits down frustrated.

"That's true... I'm hungry," Annie says.

"I second that!" Clove says, getting up from the bench and running up to us.

"Third!" I say, my eyes darting around for a food court. I see one, at the other end of the mall. I check my watch. 10:30.

"Let's find Madge and Glimmer, and go to the food court." Annie walks away from the rack, and starts searching the store for Madge and Glimmer. We find them pretty soon, surrounded by the pink part of the store. Literally, that whole side of the store is pink. They sort out the dresses by color, same with the whole store.

"Guys, we're hungry, we haven't had breakfast. Can we please go to the food court and grab something to eat?" Annie asks, and Madge agrees.

"It's true, we have been in about 30-" Madge starts, but I cut her off.

"50!" I say above her.

"OK, we have been in about 50 dress shops, we have enough, and we haven't had breakfast. I'm starving, can we please go to the food court?" she finishes.

"OK, fine. I'm starving too anyway. This gal's gotta eat!" Glimmer shouts, and we start walking over to the court.

Finnick POV

I have no idea what he's going to do to get Katniss Everdeen under his wing. She is stubborn, as Gale has told me. Maybe she will say no? I have no idea. It does look like she likes Peeta though...

Katniss POV

I wonder what Madge, Glimmer, Annie, Johanna, and Clove are up to. Maybe they stopped to grab breakfast, or lunch, knowing Madge she would've stopped at about 50 dress shops, and have like 15.

"Is that all today, folks?" Finnick walks by again, gathering our empty plates and glasses.

"No, I'm fine. What about you, Katniss?" Peeta says.

"No, no thanks, Finnick. I'm fine," I say, my eyes starring at the table.

"You sure?"

"Yes," me and Peeta answer at the same time.

Do I really like him? Or am I just imagining this? Is this real life? It feels fake.

"I'll be right back, with the bill," Finnick says, and walks off. Peeta's eyes follow him.

"Thank you, Peeta. You really don't need to pay for this one, you did last time, and it only seems fair," I say, plopping my wallet down on the table. Peeta shoves it back in my hand, insisting that he pays.

"No, Katniss. Really, it's fine. I don't mind paying." He takes out his wallet, and takes out some money to pay.

"OK," I say, putting my wallet back into my pocket. What's with him and paying? I shrug, and let the topic drop.

We sit in silence for another 10 minutes, waiting for Finnick to return with the bill. Just as Peeta opens his mouth to say something, Finnick returns, and Peeta shuts his mouth.

"Sorry it took so long, the thing got jammed," he says, handing us our bill for the food. Peeta and I nod. Peeta takes the bill, looking at the price that we have to pay. He must have tipped Finnick, because he adds an extra $5 to the amount.

"Thank you, Finnick. It was nice meeting you," I say, sticking out my hand for him to shake. He shakes it, pleased.

"No problem, anytime! It was nice meeting you too, Katniss," he says, giving my hand a squeeze, and letting go.

"Alrighty, then. I have to go, so, bye!" he says, and walks away to serve another customer.

"Well, he seems nice," I tell Peeta, looking his way.

"Yeah, he is," he answers.

"OK, so what do you want to do?" I ask him, and he just shakes his head.

"I'm sorry, Katniss, but I promised Finnick that when his shift is over in a couple of minutes, we would gooo... play basketball! Yeah, that's me and Finnick! Basketball buddies!" he says. He looks unsure of him self... Oh well, he probably means the truth, as Finnick comes walking our way, with his uniform off, and wearing shorts and a muscle shirt.

"Ready to go?" Finnick asks.

"Yeah, just saying bye to Katniss," Peeta says.

"OK." There's a long pause afterwards.

And then it happened. So quick, I didn't see it coming my way.

He kissed me. Not a kiss on the cheek, but a full on kiss on the lips. With everyone here. Even Finnick.

"Well, bye Katniss." was all he said after it happened.

"Oh, I forgot my uniform in the back... be right back!" Finnick says, Peeta following behind him.

I walk out the diner, and start to head back to our room. I can't believe what had just happened.

In minutes, I am in the giant building, and opening the door to our room.

I hop on my bed, starring at the ceiling. I can't believe it!

Peeta Mellark just kissed me.

"Peeta Mellark just kissed me." I repeat.

A/N: So that's it, how did it go? Do you like it?


	9. Authors note! read to see more stories

If you guys would like to read more stories by me, yes i have some other fan fictions but i also have a Fiction Press. Same user name too! just go to

u/927435/cold-body-warm-heart

and read one or both of my stories and tell you what you think. It would mean a lot to me!

Any way that's all i wanted! Next chapter up hopefully day after tomorrow (I'm going to a water park with my aunt, uncle and cousins then to my dads)

if you guys want to read my stories you can if not that's fine, but it would mean a lot if you did and tell me what you think and give advise! Love you guys!


	10. this is a chapter!

**Hey guys! I'm back sorry it took so long for me to get another chapter up. I've been working on another story called Full Moon. You guys should check it out! I think some of you will like it. It's a twilight fan fic though.**

**I also want to say thank you IloveFinnick4 for the awesome chapter! That was really good! Thank you again!**

**Ok anyway here is the next chapter. Remember to review please!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games**

KATNISS POV:

Everyone else got back around one or two o'clock. Madge, Glimmer and Annie waltzed in with bags full of dresses and shoes and they 'needed' to show me everything they got. Johanna and Clove groaned and plopped down on their beds. If listened close enough, I could hear faint snoring coming from one or both of them.

"I like that one." I said to Madge. She was wearing a hot pink dress that stopped just above her knees. The top half of the dress was covered with different colored gems which I hope were fake considering we weren't given much money when we got here.

"Do you really? I think I liked the yellow one." She said but I shook my head.

"I don't think yellow is really your color." I said. Glimmer pointed at me when she came out of the closet wearing a new dress.

"She's right." Glimmer said. She got in front of me and smoothed out the bottom of her dress. I honestly didn't care anymore.

When they were done showing off their dresses, they changed into their regular clothes.

"So anyway, what did you do?" Annie asked. I just shrugged.

"Nothing really." I replied. Madge gave me a look.

"What?" I asked her. She laughed a little

"I can see it in your eyes. Something happened today. What was it!" she said bouncing up and down on her bed.

"Nothing." I said. Madge stopped and took a deep breath. I knew what she was doing. Ever since we were little kids she would either scream or say something over and over until she got the information she desired. Now that she was a teenager I thought that her bad habit had been out grown but apparently it was still here.

She started chanting 'tell me tell me' over and over and got louder and louder.

"Shut up!" Johanna screamed. She sat up and threw a pillow at her as hard as she could. It hit Madge in the face and it made her stop for a moment but as soon as Johanna was down again, she started back up but this time louder.

"OK! OK! I'll tell you!" I screamed. She stopped and slightly bounced like before.

"Yay!" she said quietly with a dorky smile. I suppressed a laugh and started me story. I told her about what happened at the restaurant but left out the kiss.

"What happened then?" Glimmer asked. She and Annie had been listening in some.

"Nothing." I said. I saw Madge take a deep breath again.

"Ok! He kissed me." I said. Annie looked confused.

"Who? Finnick or Peeta?" she asked. I laughed a little.

"Peeta." I replied. Madge smiled.

"Aw! Katniss and Peeta sittin' in a tree K.I.-"

Johanna threw another pillow at her.

"Thank you." I said. She smiled and went back to her nap. We watched movies until Jo and Clove woke up so we could all go down stairs for dinner.

"How about we go out?" Glimmer suggested. I nodded and everyone else did too well except for the sleepers. We started looking and small little booklets the stuck all around our dorm room for restaurants and maybe something to do later tonight.

Johanna and Clove woke up early evening and as soon as they were up and ready, we were gone. We ate at the small place Madge, Annie and I did on the first day and then went to play Mini Golf. Johanna won but I was a close second.

We got back and looked in the small mailbox they had up paint and stick on the outside of our dorms so they could give us important papers. Each one of us had something from the school. I opened mine and I got my schedule along with the times that the bell rings and the rules and guidelines.

The next morning, someone jumped on my bed and stayed there. I couldn't really tell who it was quite yet but when I took a deep breath I smelt her sweet pea scented shampoo and one name came to mind.

Madge.

I got up out of bed and there she was laughing her butt off in MY bed.

"What the heck are you doing?!" I asked. she frowned.

"I got kicked out of my bed so I came to yours." She said.

"Who kicked you out of bed?" I asked her. She shrugged.

"I don't know." then she laughed again. I rolled my eyes and looked to the small living room portion of the room. Johanna and Glimmer were on the couch laughing.

"What's wrong with her?" they asked

"She did this when we were little. When she got to tired, she would get really hyper. Its kind of funny actually." I said. Glimmer looked at me.

"Is there anything you can do?" she asked. I shrugged.

"Wait for her to fall asleep."

We waited but she was still laughing. We held her down to keep her from rolling around and staying awake but it was no use. Finally I grabbed my phone.

"What are you doing?" Annie asked. She was awake and aware of what was going on now.

"Calling for backup." I said. Gale answered his phone.

"Hey Catnip. What's up?" he asked. I sighed.

"You can't hear it?" I asked. He said no so I put the phone close to Madge. When I brought the phone back up to my ear he was laughing.

"Wow." Was all he said. I asked if he would come hold her down so we could get her to sleep or at least attempt to and he said yes. He was knocking on our dorm's door not even 5 minutes later.

"Finally." I joked. He shoved me back playfully and I punched his arm. He turned like he was going to tackle me but I pushed him away.

"Go help her! Not kill me!" I said. He laughed and held down her arms while I held her legs and she fell asleep a little later. Gale put her in her bed.

"Well, that's it." he said and left. I went over to check on Madge and she was smiling in her sleep. She was going to be out for a while.

**How was it? d Hopefully I made up for all the time I didn't post but I'm not so sure.**

**I went to my freshman orientation and it was really fun! We had a mock day like we went to our classes and stuff like we would for a normal school day except it was a lot shorter. And I got a bonus! Absolutely NO math or science for me this trimester! YAY! (I suck at those) so I get some fun classes!**

**I thought I would tell you guys about my day so anyway tell me what you think and what you would like to see in this story and go read my others too!**

**Love you guys! You're amazing!**

**Love, . **


End file.
